This is Halloween
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. Supercat Family fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Prompt: Maybe Kara and Cat need to get pumpkins for carving, and since there aren't many pumpkin patches in the city they head for the local farmer's market. What happens next is up to you!

Author's Notes: Despite this reminding of one of the SuperCat Slams and my friends bugging me to write Barn Banging (which, let's face it, I one upped them DRAWING Barn Banging instead), I know this isn't either of those twits, so I'm going to give this a shot. Thank you so much for the prompt. And feel free to send more if you're inclined. Excuse the uninspired title

This is Halloween

It was Cat and Kara's first Halloween together since getting together earlier in the year. Kara knew it was a family tradition of the Grants to have a pumpkin carving day set aside and was cautiously optimistic she may be invited to join them. She had been grumpy when she received a text before even the sun rose this morning, but when Kara noticed it was a request to meet Cat at the local farmer's market, she had sprung into action.

Sporting one of the less hideous in Cat's eyes sundresses and a light cardigan for appearances purposes with the weather, Kara stood near one of the first stalls awaiting Cat's arrival. What she hadn't expected when the car pulled into a parking spot, was Carter hopping out and rushing to wrap her in a hug.

"Morning Carter!" Kara beamed down at his curly head.

"Mornin' Kara," he replied, voice still groggy with sleep, obviously dragged out of bed for the express purpose of choosing his very own pumpkin today. Kara's smile widened and she pushed some of his hair out of her face as Cat joined them.

"Good morning, Cat," Kara greeted in a softer voice. Cat smiled at her and linked their arms as Carter slogged forward to find the pumpkin stall. "You know I could have picked up some pumpkins from a patch near Midvale and been back in half the time," she commented.

"Yes, but it's the experience that matters and since we can't afford the time spent trekking upstate by conventional means, this will have to do," Cat explained calmly, leaning in to kiss Kara's check placatingly. "But thank you."

Kara felt her ears burn with the gesture and compliment, head bowed slightly as she regained her composure. Carter called out to them when he located the stall and the couple quickened their pace.

"Ooh, what about this one mom?" Carter asked pointing out a crooked shaped one. "It'd make a nice witch, right?"

"Indeed it would," she agreed. "He's gotten quite good at his carvings in the past few years. Trying new faces," Cat whispered to Kara.

"Ahh I see. Alex and I used to have competitions growing up. Unfortunately, I always won to Alex's immense displeasure. I always preferred more creative pursuits growing up despite the recommendation I received so young for the Science Guild," Kara said, leaning into Cat to avoid any suspicious eavesdroppers. Cat regarded Kara for a moment, a small smile blooming on her face.

"It's always intriguing to hear you speak of home," she said, careful in phrasing the sentence.

Kara stopped walking for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration. "This is home now..." she started, holding a placating hand up before Cat could apologize. "That was...hm...'before'?" her mouth screwed up in a displeased manner. "No, that sounds stupid," she shook her head and moved to Cat's side once more. "Sorry."

"No worries, darling," Cat murmured, reaching to hold Kara's hand as they finally caught up to Carter at the other side of the pumpkin stand. She understood that Kara was trying to find a proper codeword of sorts to use in place of Krypton because she must finally feel like she belongs on Earth. "Carter, have you found your pumpkin or do we have to flip a coin again?"

Carter glanced at her sheepishly, wary grin on his face. "Uh..."

Cat sighed and shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she said affectionately, ruffling her son's hair. "Which two?" Carter pointed at the second one he had spotted and picked up the witchy one from the ground by his feet. "Alright, let's get them. Kara would you find a couple of medium sized ones for us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, mom!" Carter said, wrapping his mother in a tight hug after getting the four pumpkins into the trunk of the car. Then he wrapped Kara in a hug. "You'll join us when we can carve them right? What will yours be?"

"Hmm...I dunno. I gotta match at least a witch face if that's what you're doing. Maybe...a zombie creature?" Kara offered, trying to think of slightly uncommon Halloween ideas for pumpkin carvings.

"Ooh...sounds great! When we get home, can we watch Charlie Brown, mom?"

Cat chuckled, "Yes, Carter. We can watch Charlie Brown with breakfast. Now let's get going," she ushered him into the car, leaning her back against it to face Kara. "Thank you for joining us."

"It was my pleasure, Cat. Thanks for inviting me, I look forward to carving them this weekend, I presume?" Kara said. Cat nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me inserting you into our holiday traditions so early in this relationship?"

"Not at all. Alex and I don't celebrate much more than Thanksgiving and gift giving around Christmas, so this is wonderful," Kara replied, stepping closer to Cat whose eyes darted down to Kara's lips.

"Glad to hear it," Cat's voice was breathy as she pulled on Kara's cardigan to bring her close enough to kiss.

When they parted, due to a not quite subtle banging on the window from the car's sole occupant, Kara smiled. "Definitely the perfect start to my morning," she complimented. "See you later, Cat," Kara said, pecking Cat's lips once more before heading off to the nearest cafe for breakfast.

Cat smiled as she got into the car, immediately bombarded by a slew of queries from her son about potential future inclusions of Kara in their lives. Definitely a good morning.


End file.
